


Untitled First Lotrips Drabble

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to break into this for awhile, and now that I'm drunk and home from the pub I figure I'll knock off a bit and pop my lotrips cherry, so that I can get to the longer university AU I've been wanting to write.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled First Lotrips Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to break into this for awhile, and now that I'm drunk and home from the pub I figure I'll knock off a bit and pop my lotrips cherry, so that I can get to the longer university AU I've been wanting to write.

Elijah's thigh was pale, ghost-pale and painted a sadistically beautiful red by the darkening mark that graced it, almost the shade of her lipstick. _Her_ lipstick. Viggo grunted quietly, tracing the mark with his fingernail and evoking a breathy moan without waking 'Lijah entirely. The girl had been dressed tackily enough to be a hooker, her words cheap enough to mean there was no way she had graduated college.. Viggo wasn't sure why, in that moment, he had felt so goddamned protective, but he could blame it on the alcohol tomorrow. Tonight, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on was lying in his bed, ghost-pale hipbones caressed by dark silk sheets, and he cursed himself as he bent down, a single feathery kiss tracing the mark that he could be guilty for tomorrow. Tonight, he would just be proud.


End file.
